Scarllex-The Lion DJ
by Scartakafan
Summary: Taka/Scar one day discovers electronic music. he then begins to express himself by making electronic music. How will his family and the pride react to this? How will they treat him? Read and find out! (contains Skrillex references)
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Hello readers,

This is my first fanfic ever, so advice would be appreciated.

I'll try to do a chapter a week!

Enjoy

Taka, or Scar (as he liked to be called), was always considered the oddball in his family and in the pride. He was always outshined by his older brother, Mufasa. His mother, Uru, was always on the search for a friend for him. Mufasa was the father's boy, the eldest son, and most importantly, the future king of pride rock. This is the story of how Scar found a way to express his feelings in an unexpected manner.

SCAR/TAKA'S P.O.V

I woke up earlier than Mufasa today so I would not have to face him. I caught a glimpse of the rising sun as I began my stealthy way to the outlands, where my hyena friends were. However, I was so focused on being stealthy that I did not notice that my mother was following me. She was about ten feel away from me when she called out, "Taka, where are you going so early in the morning?" I turned around and replied, "Mother, we have been through this! I wish to be called Scar, not Taka!"She sighed sadly at my response. "But where are you going, my son?" "I am. . ." Taka/Scar thought of an excuse. "You are going to the outlands?" his mother asked with curiosity. Scar nodded his head, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"I'll come with you", stated Uru.

As they reached the outlands, Scar thought of something. "Mother, please don't tell father about this", begged Scar. "I promise", said Uru.

The three hyenas were terrified when they saw Uru. They all hid inside a nearby elephant skull. However, Ed's laugh gave them away. It's all right guys; my mother just wants to see you guys. Shenzi was the first to come out of hiding. "Hello, my name is Shenzi", she said. "I'm Uru, Taka's mother!" Uru exclaimed. After Shenzi introduced herself to Uru, so did Banzai and Ed (in his own way).

"There is something that Ed found that he wants all of us to see!"

We all turned around and saw Ed next to Banzai, holding a metallic box like device that had a black shiny disk shaped object on top. Ed connected it (with what looked like a thick gray vine) to another box-like device; this one had a cone-like gap in its center. They all were puzzled as if to what the devices would do. Ed flicked what he called a "switch" and the machines began to turn on. The disk on the first device was spinning and music was coming out of the cone of the second one.

I was deeply soothed by the music. It was something I had ever heard before. It was a masterpiece formed from strange noises such as a loud "boom" that might have been a drum, a melody constructed from a buzzing sound and strangest off all, a wobbly sound.

Ed asked us, "What did you guys think about the music?"

I told him that I really enjoyed it, and that I was curious about how he found the machines. My mother agreed with me; this made me secretly happier, because I and my mother had something in common. The other hyenas agreed also. We spent the rest of the day fiddling with the machines.

It was beginning to get dark out very fast so my mother decided that we should leave. We said our goodbyes to the hyenas and left for Pride Rock.

However, when we got there, my father was not very happy to see us.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading this story

Special thanks to Regis Rogers for reviewing!

(By the way, my chapters will be short ones, :( , because of my spare time)

Chapter 2: Confusion

"What were the two of you up to?" asks Ahadi. "I was just spending the day with Ta. . . , Scar",says my mother. The way that she pronounces my new name makes it clear that she dislikes it. Father invites is inside the den; the sky is now indigo-blue.

As I go to sleep, I can't stop thinking about the new music I heard. The question of "what if I could make that music?" pops into my head. At first, the idea seems ridiculous. "It is foolish", I tell myself. "You don't even know HOW the music is made!" But the idea is beginning to sound reasonable. That music had to come from somewhere. But where?

The morning sun woke me up. A strange phenomenon, since usually the morning sun has no effect on my sleep. I find myself being faced with my brother, Mufasa. "Why have you been acting so strange lately?" he asks." What do you mean?" I respond. "You have been waking up earlier than expected and then leaving for the outlands." Little did I know that father was listening.

Narrator's P.O.V

After hearing this, Ahadi felt a great amount of anger towards Scar. However, he continued to sleep, behaving like nothing had happened. He thought to himself of ways of talking to his son about the outlands. He thought things over inside his head, and reached a decision. "I will ask him publicly about it during dinner", thought Ahadi.

Scar's P.O.V

Today I decided not to go to the outlands. Instead, I decided to spend the day with my brother. He seemed surprised that I would choose to spend my day with him rather than the hyenas, but he did not question it. My brother and I decided to play in a nearby field. The nearby animals found this odd, since I never like to play outside.

After what seemed like an hour of the two of the two playing tag, my brother decided to rest. So did I. My brother asked me a pellicular question, "brother, what do you do in the outlands?" "i say with my hyena friends", I say matter-of-factly. "You have hyena friends!", exclaims my brother. "Father says that hyenas aren't friendly". "They are to me", I tell my brother.

"I'm thinking of becoming a musician", I blurt out loud. "What?!" My brother looks at me with a confused face. "What type of music are you going to create?", questions my brother. I respond, "I do not know what to call it, but maybe I'll show you what it sounds like." my brother nods his head expectantly.

"Wait here"

I sprint towards the outlands, looking for Ed. I don't find him, but I find what I need. I bring the devices to Mufasa, connect them with the vine and flick the "switch".

How will Mufasa react to the new music? And will he encourage his brother to continue?

How will Ahadi's public talk with Scar go?

Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3: Some Major Changes

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter!

Enjoy!

P.S: "Mlezi" is "guardian" in Swahili.

I watch Mufasa's face for his reactions. At first he seems confused. But then he smiles. "I've never heard anything like this", he says. "You should start a trend".

"That's what I plan to do", I tell him.

"You should call it 'step' ", states my brother.

I respond, "no, that's too short".

He thinks for a while. "How about 'dubstep'?"

"That's it!"

The sun sinks slowly in the lapis-lazuli sky; it's around dinnertime. As if on cue, Father roars, signalling that the food is ready. I walk up the stone steps that lead to our den.

"Taka", Father states sternly. "You and I will have a conversation about the outlands."

My heart stops for a minute. "Yes Father", I respond, trying not to show the fear in my voice.

Father hands me a zebra leg, which I gladly start to eat.

"Taka, you know very well that the outlands are out of limits," states my father. He continues, "I overheard you and Mufasa talking about you going to the outlands."

"What do you even do in the outlands?"

"I play with my hyena friends", I explain to Father. This causes all the lions and lionesses in the pride to turn their heads towards me. I pretend to not notice.

Father responds, "hyenas aren't friendly Taka. They will eventually betray you. Like you betrayed your pride by leaving the pridelands.

"I don't see leaving the pridelands as betraying the pride", I say out loud.

This causes father to become enraged. "You betrayed the trust we had in you! do you ever hear of mufasa leaving the pridelands! No you don't! Taka, you are exiled from the pride for not keeping your promise."

I walk away, feeling misunderstood…

It has become dark outside, so I think of a place to stay the night. Luckily for me, I stumble upon my three best friends. After the initial fear of not being able to tell who they were, I explained to the trio that I needed a place to stay the night. And so, my kind friends invited me to sleep with them in their cave. And so I slept that night with hyenas.

The next morning, I was woken up early by Shenzi. "Yo, Scar. You have to come to a meeting that we are having!" exclaims Shenzi.

"A meeting for what?", I respond still half-awake.

"A meeting to see if ya can live with us and stuff. We've all heard that ya been exiled from yer pride and we're thinkin' of lettin' ya live with us."

I reluctantly wake up and follow Shenzi out of the cave.

In front of me was Shenzi's and Banzai's family. (Ed had no family there, but they all treated him like he was family). The matriarch of the hyena clan was Shenzi's mother, who introduced herself as Mlezi.

"Scar, do you swear loyalty to our clan and promise to be a kind member?"

"I do"...


	4. Chapter 4: Beggining

As Scar became accustomed to life in the hyena clan, the lions and lionesses living in pride rock became accustomed to his absence. Nothing was heard about Scar in the pridelands. The hyenas found him a kind lion and encouraged him to be himself. This caused Scar to let go of his past. To him, the only family he had was the hyenas. However, one lioness did miss him. His mother, Uru, believed her youngest son to be eternally gone and she secretly mourned for him in her heart.

Ahadi had reinforced his pride's rules regarding the outlands. Some of these rules also were about Scar. Here are some examples:

"If a lioness were to somehow run into Scar while hunting, she should treat him like an outlander".

"The words 'Scar' or 'Taka' are illegal to say".

(Scar's P.O.V)

..._Today would be the day I create my first song. My nerves are very excited and I cannot sit still. In the previous week, me and Ed have been tinkering with the machines. We have discovered all their uses. We have also discovered how to " write" down the music on some black disks. It's funny how people say Ed is retarded, when actually he is a mastermind..._

Ed calls me over to the cave where the equipment is located. I catch a sniff of the nice morning air. Nice morning air is hard to come by when you are in the Elephant Graveyard. Inside the cave, I take notice of all the machines. The mixer, the recorder, the melody composer and drum machine. Just looking at them makes me realize the power that they hold.

_...I've always had a love of music deep inside me. That love is about to bloom. Music is a very powerful thing_...

I get down to work. I start off by creating the rhythm in the way I learned, stacking the different percussive sounds together. Then I move onto the melody composer and play a melody that I came up with in my head. I use the mixer to blend it all together into one sound. Lastly, I place in an unused disk in another machine and proudly watch as my creation becomes written.

I hand the disk carefully to Ed, with a smile in my face. Ed smiles at me, as if saying that he is proud of me. I tell him, " Ed, I couldn't have done this without you". This makes him do his signature big smile.

After a small lunch, I decide to show the clan my music. They all look very pleased with the music.

Banzai, who is normally not too talkative, says to me, "Scar, I have an idea for an artist name you can use! How does 'Skrilly' sound?".

Shenzi says she likes the name, but it should be pronounced Scarllex instead. I go with Shenzi's idea. The name "Scarllex" becomes associated with me in this manner. This is how my musical career began. After that, I greew steadily famous in the outlands, and I became a very popular


End file.
